The ESD compatibility of the chain is designed to avoid electrostatic charges in the chain, so that the energy guiding chain can be used in sensitive areas, e.g. in the production, packaging or transportation of electrical or electronic components, such as semiconductor elements, or in explosion-protected areas. In this context, the energy guiding chain used must be electrically grounded in an appropriate manner, where, in particular, the end fastening links of the energy guiding chain are grounded, by means of which the chain is fastened to the consumers.
In energy guiding chains, the links are mostly connected to each other by pivoted connections in the form of pin-and-hole connections, where pivot pins projecting laterally on the side pieces of a first link engage corresponding recesses on the side pieces of an adjacent link. However, it has been found on various occasions that the energy guiding chains known to date do not always fulfill the above-mentioned ESD requirements, or not dependably enough, particularly when they are made of a plastic material, even if the plastic material in itself displays sufficiently high electrical conductivity.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to create an energy guiding chain that can be used dependably at all times in ESD protection zones, or other zones with comparable requirements profiles, and permits improved discharge of electrical charges via the energy guiding chain.